


sacrifice.

by alchemic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Destiny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, He's a big boy!, Kraken Sans, Lonely Reader, Mentions of Death, One Shot, Other, Self-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic/pseuds/alchemic
Summary: All your life you have feared the ocean.Now, you cannot wait to submit to it's embrace.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	sacrifice.

Once, long ago, you feared the ocean.

For in it, held your demise.

But here, in a boat surrounded by the island elders, your caretaker and two of the strongest men in your village, you are at peace. The sky is blue and vast, not a single cloud blocking the view. The ocean glimmers under the sun's rays and the waves are gentle, but the silence is almost suffocating. There is a sense of loss. 

Of regret. 

Of sadness. 

Of unspoken words and missed opportunities. 

But nobody speaks. The time of words has passed as the two strongest men from your village row the boat among the gentle waves, and your heart is steady. The keen eyes of the elders scan the waters, fear wavering in their features with every second that passes, and your caretaker sweats and shakes the closer you get to your destination, trembling and muttering prayers underneath her breath. 

But you.

You are unafraid.

Your head is held high, and your eyes never leave the massive rock formation in the distance. It is much closer, yet still so far away. It looms ominously on the horizon, breaking the peaceful skyline with dark jagged spikes and an archway that was said to lead into hell.

Into the den of monsters, beasts and gods. 

There, it would be realized. 

Your fate.

Your destiny was decided the moment you were born as jagged birthmark ran it's course around your neck. It was dark, harsh and twisted, as if you had been hung by a noose.

In a way it was fitting.

After all, those who bore this mark were sea maidens. People, destined to be sacrificed to the beasts and gods of the sea below to grant peace to the village that resided on a small island in the middle of the ocean. Every thirty years they were born, raised under the care of the village elders until their time came, and tradition said that their death prevented the gods from raising tidal waves against the foolish humans who had dared settled upon their sacred island. 

The village recognized the sea maidens as symbols of peace and raised them as heroes, for in your drowning, another great calamity would be avoided.

But.. Living with the realization that you were destined to die so young was haunting. You dared not even tread the sandy beaches that surrounded the island, fearful that simply gazing upon those waters would rob you of what little life you had. As a child you spent your days with the elders, locked up inside and forever tucked away from the world. Everyone hailed you as a hero, but in the end nobody acknowledged you. 

Your caretaker was the only person you had, and even then, she was distant. What point would there be in getting attached to someone who was fated to be sacrificed? Even she, who had raised you after you had been taken from your birth parents, had done little to recognize you as anything more than someone destined to die.

You were a tool. Another means to an end. A person, only fated to be washed away in the waters of the ocean, unworthy of the riches that life had to offer. No name. No family. No friends. Nothing to tie you down to this island, just so you could not refute your purpose.

..In the end, the only regret you had in your life was not breaking free of your shackles sooner. The ocean had always called to you, a somber sweet melody that left you lying awake at night with tears in your eyes. Whale songs drifted into your window every evening, and the ache that you felt in it's melody was heartbreaking.

One day you could no longer take it's cries as you broke free of your room and headed to the sea. Upon a small boat you rode with a sob in your chest, quivering and shaking, ready to throw yourself upon the dark waters and simply die in that very moment. You could take it no longer. It was too torturous to wait.

On that day, you met your destiny.

You did not meet your end. You did not drown. You did not die.

You rowed your little boat back to the shore and met with a frightened caretaker, her eyes wide and trembling as she pulled you out and brought you back inside. It was the first time you had ever been scolded. 

But you didn't mind. For the first time in your life, you had actually felt alive.

Now, you could not help but count down the days until the ceremony. You drifted to the sea often. Those sad whale songs had turned gentle, into a lullaby just for you to hear. You almost missed them, sitting among the boat in silence, but it won't be long now.

The boat rocked and you could almost feel the presence that loomed underneath the darkened waters, your eyes remaining on the rock structure ahead. It was undeniable the magic that it held, now as you approached on your small boat, the air heavy with terror. Before the gate to the depths of hell you were still resolute, not bothering to take the hand of one of the strongest men from your village as the boat finally docked.

You had lived this existence on your own.

Now, at the end of this life, you were ready. 

You would be the only one getting off at this stop, the elders remaining on the boat as they chanted a final prayer. Your caretaker whispered one last farewell, and you smiled at them, unable to hide the joy from your eyes at your freedom. The boat departed and you stood alone on the blackened rock, adorned in a ceremonial outfit and decorated in gold and pearls. Your shoes clicked against the hardened stone, the heavy metal jingling with every movement as you approached the jagged archway. 

It was quiet, nothing but the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks and your own steady heartbeat as you passed, leaving everything behind. The island was too far in the distance to make out anymore, and as you walked through the darkened archway the sea churned and bubbled, something breaking surface as you headed to the cliff that faced much deeper waters. A hand lifted through, grabbing on to the edge of the formation as the kraken hoisted more of his body above the sea. Water cascaded off his body flooded the area, wetting the edges of your ceremonial outfit, but you didn't mind.

For you were met with a gaze of adoration. Of love. One that you gladly returned as you smiled upon the ancient beast, ready to finally fulfill your promise. To face your destiny.

"It is done," you said, and he seemed pleased. The clicks and trills he lets out are evident of that. One of his massive hands lets go of the cliffs edge and lowers to you, and you happily climb inside, not wanting to keep him waiting for much longer. He had been so patient, after all, waiting to finally claim you as his own. Now, here, on this ceremonial day as magic coated your soul, your mortal life would end. He held you close as he submerged underneath the waters, but you were not longer afraid.

Once, long ago, you feared the ocean.

For in it, held your demise.

But now, as you breathed easily underneath the salty waters, your birthmark faintly aglow with your soulmate's magic, you are at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i am.... in love with kraken sans.. so i had to write something about him instead of sleeping. aka-indulgence's amazing head canons help drive a lot of this story! i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
